Kisumai's Daily
by VeraEikon
Summary: Kumpulan drabble tentang keseharian para anggota Kis-My-Ft2. Kitayama Hiromitsu, Senga Kento, Miyata Toshiya, Yokoo Wataru, Fujigaya Taisuke, Tamamori Yuta, Nikaido Takashi. Warning inside.
"Damn Kohai **"**

 **Kis-My-Ft2 © God, their parents, and Johnny's**

 **Kisumai's Daily © VeraEikon**

 **WARNING : AU, little bit shounen-ai, typo, OOC, atc.**

 **Don't like, Don't read**

"FUJIGAYA SENPAAAIII..."

Senga Kento berteriak sambil mengetuk pintu apartemen senpainya itu dengan semangat. 10 menit terhitung sejak pertama kali ia menginjakan kakinya di depan pintu kayu bercet abu-abu itu, dan 5 menit terhitung sejak pertama kali ia mulai berteriak dan menggedor pintu malang itu tidak sabaran. Namun sang empunya, alias Fujigaya Taisuke senpainya yang satu tahun di atasnya, tidak kunjung keluar.

Seingatnya ia sudah pernah mengatakan pada Fujigaya kalau ia ingin mengunjungi apartemen senpainya untuk mendiskusikan lagu baru. Dan Fujigaya pun sudah menyetujuinya dengan kalimat santai 'Ya.. ya.. datanglah kapan pun kau mau.' Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya yang datang di hari minggu pagi. Bahkan sebelum jam menunjukan pukul 8.

"FUJIGAYA SENPAIIII... AKU DATANG UNTUK MENDISKUSIKAN LAGU BARUU..."

Kento belum menyerah. Ia memang keras kepala. Semua senpainya di klub sepatu roda ―terutama Kitayama― selalu menyebutnya 'Keras Kepala no 1'. Salah satu hal yang selalu kento banggakan dari dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin Fujigaya-san sedang pergi."

Kento berbalik cepat ketika mendengar suara lembut dari belakangnya, dan mendapati seorang nenek berkacamata memandang ramah ke arahnya. Benar juga, kenapa ia tidak berpikir bahwa Fujigaya sedang pergi. Ia merutuk dalam hati.

"Etoo..." Kento berkata ragu-ragu. Menunduk memandangi tulisan 'WELCOME' pada keset di bawah kakinya. "Aku rasa tidak, aku yakin Fujigaya Senpai ada di dalam!" ia menjawab semangat sambil tersenyum kepada nenek ramah di depannya.

Sang nenek pun membalas tersenyum sebelum berlalu sambil menggumamkan kata-kata samar 'Anak muda yang bersemangat.'

Sambil masih tersenyum, Kento kembali melihat keset di bawah kakinya. Memastikan tulisan 'WELCOME' itu menghadap ke barat. Menetapkan dalam hati kalau senpainya itu benar-benar ada di dalam. Mungkin hanya Tuhan dan Senga Kento seorang lah yang tahu bagaimana cara menghubungkan arah tulisan pada keset denga keberadaan seorang Fujigaya Taisuke.

"FUJIGAYA SENPAAIII... KALAU KAU TIDAK KELUAR JUGA AKU AKAN MENDOBRAK PINTU MU..."

Hanya ancaman kosong tentu saja. Kento masih cukup sayang nyawa untuk benar-benar mendobrak pintu senpainya. Mengingat Fujigaya memiliki rekor tak terkalahkan mematahkan leher seseorang kurang dari 5 detik. Jadi, alih-alih mendobrak pintu kayu itu, Kento malah menggedornya dengan semakin tidak berperasaan. Kento mungkin akan benar-benar menghancurkan pintu itu tanpa sadar jika sang empunya tidak tiba-tiba membukanya dengan satu hentakan keras.

Dan munculah sang empunya apartemen yang sedari tadi di serang oleh bom suara dari seorang kento. Fujigaya Taisuke muncul dengan topless dan hanya menggunakan celana levi's pendek yang bahkan tidak terkancing sempurna. Rambut acak-acakan tidak wajar dan oh, jangan lupakan bercak-bercak merah keunguan yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya. Fujigaya memandangnya tajam.

Ah, Kento mendadak merasa dirinya tidak polos lagi.

Dan Kento semakin merasa canggung tingkat dewa ketika Yooko Wattaru, senpainya yang dua tahun di atasnya, mencul dari balik Fujigaya. Juga topless, dan dengan rambut yang sama berantakannya seperti Fujigaya. Yooko memandangnya dengan mata malas khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Dan sialnya itu malah membuat kedua mata Onyx itu terlihat lebih tajam dari biasanya.

Ok, Kento mungkin polos untuk ukuran anak seumurannya, tapi ia rasa ia tidak butuh orang lain untuk memberitahunya apa alasan seorang Fujigaya Taisuke perlu waktu yang begitu lama untuk membukakan pintu baginya.

"Aku harap kau punya alasan yang cukup bagus untuk melakukan ini, Senga Kento." Fujigaya berkata dengan nada rendah, nyaris mendesis.

Tiba-tiba Kento ingin bumi menelannya saja. Atau setidaknya, Nika ada bersamanya sekarng sehingga mereka bisa berbagi penderitaan. Layaknya semua sahabat sejati dalam anime yang di tontonnya.

"Jadi, apa alasan mu 'huh?" Fujigaya menyeringai seram.

Dan pagi itu, Senga Kento membuat catatan mental dalam hati untuk tidak akan pernah lagi mengunjungi apartemen seorang Fujigaya Taisuke.

 **-THE END-**


End file.
